


With You, Always

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Reference, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Soma is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Agni and Soma watch a movie... Soma get's a bit too into it...





	With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into Black Butler and started reading the manga so I wanted to write something for my favorite pair! I had tons of modern AU ideas with these guys so I will be posting more <3 And I LEGIT had to read over The Notebook to write this, so please, enjoy <3

Soma flipped through the channels, finding nothing to satisfy his mind. He had his legs relaxed on a brand new footrest Agni had purchased for him. He heard him rummaging in the kitchen, perhaps making him a meal to eat with his relaxation time. The intense smells filled the room, making Soma even more hungry. “Agni, can you please bring me a slice of cake? I'm wanting something sweet and you do make very good sweets.” The prince called, tossing the remote beside him. He got up, his bare feet against the hard wooden floors. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Agni preparing a soup. “Your highness, the cake will ruin your appetite! The soup is almost finished.” He replied, giving the combined ingredients a harsh stir. Soma sighed, leaning against the counter. “I suppose you are right, Agni. Would you like to watch a movie? It may not be to your liking either , but I think it would be fun.” The boy replied, giving the butler a hopeful smile. Agni chuckled, quickly grabbing two bowls. “I would be more than happy to, my prince. Have you picked something?” The white-haired man carefully poured the curry soup into the bowl with mini curry buns surrounding it.

 

“Not yet… everything on looks boring.” There was a thin glaze of brattiness laced around his words. Things simply weren't good enough for him. Agni couldn't help but chuckle. “I'm sure we will find something, your highness. You needn't worry. Now please, I ask you to make yourself comfortable in the living room and I will bring you more meal.” Agni bowed before him, looking up at his eyes only to see Soma looking right back at him. Soma smiled brightly, walking back into the living room. Agni thought for a moment, feeling so happy and honored to serve someone as lovely as Soma. He was the sunshine of his life, he was every star on a warm night. Sometimes he just had to appreciate him. Agni was so kind to him, he nursed the smallest wounds, rubbed the aches and pains from his body, and talked the boredom out of his master. He loved Soma more than anything in this world, words couldn't express how grateful he was.

Agni carried Soma’s bowl to him, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. “Thank you, Agni. Will you eat too?” He asked, giving him a concerned look. “I haven't seen you eat all day.

"Please, you can eat mine-”

Agni bowed his head. “Your highness, I am honored you would offer me your meal. It would mean very much if you ate while I finish cleaning up. Then I will eat with you.” Soma pouted his lip, looking up at the butler with puppy eyes. “Oh, Agni… always working hard to make life easier for me. If it will make you feel better, I suppose you can do it! But hurry, I think something good is about to come on!” Soma grabbed the remote and checked the menu. ‘The Notebook.’

 

“Agni, do you know what this is? I have never watched it.” Soma called from the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch. “I am not sure, my prince. Would you like to watch it?” Agni asked, rushing into the room with his own bowl of soup. “Why not, maybe it will be good!” Soma chirped, taking a heaping bite of soup, the intense flavors dancing on his taste buds. “Ah, Agni, you always amaze me with your cooking. It is delicious.” Soma leaned his head onto Agni’s shoulder for a moment, looking up at him with a big smile on his face. Agni’s heart warmed, his eyes meeting his master’s. “I am humbled you enjoy it so much, my dear prince.”

 

About an hour had passed and the two men lied on the couch, Soma’s legs over Agni’s lap. Agni ran his fingertip in circles on the top of his prince’s foot, his other hand resting on his calf. Soma’s face was glued to the screen, captivated with the story. “Ohh, Agni, the romance warms my heart, I can not believe she would love another man like that! Noah truly cares about her and came back for her!” Soma exclaimed, looking over at Agni to see him looking back at him. He always looked at Soma when he talked, for he loved hearing his inner thoughts and even the short mumbles. Hearing his voice was like music. Agni laughed at his master’s passionate thoughts on the film. “You went far for someone you loved, did you not, dear prince?” Agni lifted a brow as Soma gave him ‘the look.’

“You are right, so it certainly is possible.”

  
“Indeed, my prince.”

Another hour had passed and Soma was gripping Agni’s hand, tears resting in the corners of his eyes. Agni was startled by Soma’s sudden screech when the two cast members kissed. Soma leaned into Agni, tears raining from his eyes. He was overcome with emotions, his grip around Agni’s hand tightened. “My prince, please do not cry.” Agni felt Soma’s grip loosen as the credits began to roll. “They are tears of joy, Agni!” His entire face changed from a tear stained canvas to a gleaming painting of the sun. Agni gently grabbed Soma’s face with his unwrapped hand, turning it towards him. With his covered hand, he wiped the tears away, even joyful tears had the same appearance of melancholic ones. Soma smiled and leaned into kiss Agni’s forehead, inhaling his pleasant scent. “My prince…” Agni said clearly, causing Soma’s large brows to perk. Agni pulled him in for a warm embrace. They molded together perfectly. Soma rubbed his back, resting his head on his shoulder.

It almost hurt to pull away but they did, only to sit closer together. With that, Soma threw his legs over Agni’s lap, his hands resting on Soma’s feet, circling the top once again. “Shall we watch another?” Soma asked with hopeful eyes.

 

**“With you, my prince, _always_.”**


End file.
